cousinly love
by MonoNessa
Summary: hinata and neagi are cousins and living on jabbock island this is after the first execution this is kind of a oneshot but if you guys want me to continue I will PLEASE READ AND REVIEW


**hey hey~ im making my first oneshot! so please enjoy and i own nothing...to tied you guys over! this is after the first execution in sdr2**

**hinata pov**

monbear showed up at jabbock park he said he had big news to share with us so we all gathered at jabbock park and monbear popped up and said" theres a new student.." we all looked at each other because we were confused monobear contuined "his name is makoto neagi and hes super highschool level hope" as soon as monbear said hope komaeda ran to go find me i swore i heard that name before...wait"thats my cosuin!" everyone looked at me except komaeda who left wait komaeda?! i cant leave him alone with my baby cosuin

so i ran so i can get there before komaeda i arrived at the beach and saw neagi...komaeda wasnt here yet thank god neagi looked at me and smiled "hinata-chan!" neagi is a couple years younger than me hes short cute we both have the same cowlicks and and hes wearing his normal cute jacket and fancy jacket over jeans and red converse before i knew it i ran over and death hugged him "u-umm..hinata-chan...y-your crushing me!" after he said that i let go then the others came including komaeda..

neagi pov

at first i thought it was just me and cos but i guess i was wrong...everyone introduced themshlefs they all seem very nice then a guy with white kind of shaggy hair and a long green and red jacket came up to me and said "hi there im nagito komaeda so nice to meet you" he reached out to shake my hand my cosuin stopped me he pulled away from and crushed me into his chest and said "komaeda i forbid you from ever speaking to him again understood?!" why is he acting like this all of the sudden is a nice person

before could say anything i pushed myshlef off my cosuins grip he looked at me shocked but i gave him an angry look and said "thats not nice!" then i stormed off why is cos so mean to ugh! that wasnt cool of him at all

komaeda pov

i kept blinking to refresh my memory does neagi-kun c-care about me i looked over at hinata who looked shocked and mad at the same time when i was about to speak up he turned to me and said "this is all your fault!" and he ran to go find neagi last time i checked you were mean to me so i decieded to go find neagi-kun too. and to my surprise i found him the one place hinata would never look...my cottage

i saw neagi on my bed he was crying so i sat on the bed and cupped his cheek "whats the matter neagi-kun?" he kept whimper then he spoke up and said "w-why d-do you l-let cos treat you t-that way?" he said while still crying

"because i am who i am and i know nothing will never change that,when i heard you were coming to the island i was excitied because it meant i can a friend like you..but your hinatas baby cosuin so i think he knows whats best for you now go back to hinatas cottage i bet hes worried sick about you" he looked down at the ground then at me dried his eyes and said "ok.."

before he left he gave hug and said "thank you komaeda-chan.." and walked out of the room

hinata pov

its no use i cant find him anywhere i wonder what could of happened what if komaeda kidnap neagi and help agianest his will THAT !# %& #%#& #^%#$ after i was done swearing in my head my eyes started to water and i went back to my cottage i saw...

"n-neagi.." i sighed in relivf knowing hes ok and hugged him for hours it seemed like then i told him "come on lets go something to eat.." he nodded and we to the resturant and i put tator tots green beans jello and chicken on his plate with a strawberry shake he ate everything excpet his green beans so i said...

normal pov

"neagi eat your veggies" neagi did a pouty face and said "no i dont want to!" then hinata said EAT YOUR VEGGIES NOW! then neagi starting crying and by that time komaeda walked in the room for something to eat just then neagi throw himshlef into komaedas arms and said "komadea-chan save me!" this got hinata angry and yelled

"KOMAEDA IM GOING TO FRICKIN KILL YOU!"

~end~

**hope you guys liked my oneshot if you want me to contuine this oneshot just say so in the reviews! hope you all enjoyed~**


End file.
